While the majority of women with advanced ovarian cancer will exhibit clinically relevant objective and subjective responses to platinum/paclitaxel-based chemotherapy, these responses are generally of limited duration. Long-term disease-free survival in this population occurs in the minority of patients. In addition, patients who achieve a clinically-defined complete response to treatment have a high risk for subsequent disease progression. Therefore, this study is designed to continue treatment in females with advanced ovarian cancer who attain a complete response (CR) following platinum/Paclitaxel-based chemotherapy.